


Ereri/Riren One shots

by Emosama6218



Series: Ereri/Riren One shots [1]
Category: Ereri - Fandom, Riren - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emosama6218/pseuds/Emosama6218
Summary: Just another bunch of stupid one shots. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm starting a one shot series to commemorate my success in becoming a cowriter. This is really big for me considering I'm not very good...
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! I suck at updating so it might be a while before the next chapter. I'm sorry! I know I'm a terrible person!

"Hey, Eren?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm a horrible person?"

I look up at him from my spot on his lap. "Why would you ask that?"

"I'm horrible to my friends...and to you."

His silver eyes glimmer with the threat of tears and he looks away from me.

"Levi, you are the best person I have ever met. You're kind, you just show it in you're own way. I know you care about me and I know you're friends know you care for them as well. Quit trying to put yourself down. You mean the world to me and it hurts to see you upset."

He whips his head back to me and looks startled.

"I love you so much, Eren."

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted twice in one day. I'm speechless. I literally cannot form words at how surprised I am.

"You know Eren, there's something I've been wanting to show you..."

"At three in the morning?" Eren rolls over.

I roll my eyes. "I can't sleep."

"Yeah well, I can. Leave me alone." I frown and flop over.

"Fine. I'll just call Erwin. He's always...fun." Eren turns over to glare at my back. I look at him.

"You wouldn't" I grab my phone and start dialing. Before I can press call, the phone is hit out of my hands. Eren snuggles into my chest.

"Fine. What did you want to show me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hint: (He showed him what it felt like to be fucked) ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay! Author-chan learned how to update everyday! I'm not a complete loser.

"Hey YouTube!!! TitanBoi here. On today's vlog, I have a special surprise! I'm here with on of the most popular YouTubers, The Raven!" I gesture to the boy beside me. His silver eyes bore into mine. I clear my throat.  
"We're going to be doing..." I glance at The Raven as I talk to the camera. He seems to be contemplating something. As it seems he decides, he leans over and kisses my cheek. I begin to stutter as he smirks and walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually got this idea from a dream I had...it was a weird dream.


	4. The Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you beautiful children for reading!

I reach around the counter and take the money. "Thank you, come again."

The bell rings again, another customer arrives. I glance up and see a raven haired man, toned in muscle and clad in skinny jeans. I quickly look away as he approaches the counter.

"Hey, brat! Are you gonna ask my order or not?" I look up, startled.

"Sorry sir! What would you like?" He stares at me a moment.

"Your number." My eyes widen and he smirks.

"Sorry, we don't sell that here." His eyes narrow.

"Fine, I want a black coffee."

"Do you want your-"

"Yes i want the goddamm receipt." I smile at him.

I quickly pour his drink. Before I give it to him though, I get and idea.

\-----Levi's Pov-----

I stare at the back of the receipt as I sit in traffic. The brat.

Here's my digits, xxx-xxxx. Call me! -Eren

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Me again! Im thinking of starting a new series about a Septiplier/Ereri crossover. If you feel like helping, message me on Instagram @Emosama6218


End file.
